Cases have been used to protect mobile devices from harm or to aesthetically decorate the mobile device. Some cases that include an auxiliary battery or permit attaching an accessory to the case have been disclosed. A mobile device user may benefit from a panel that may be inserted into a case for a mobile device. The panel may perform a function.